Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a portable apparatus and a screen displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a portable apparatus connectable with another portable apparatus and a screen displaying method thereof using a touch motion.
Description of the Related Art
Various services and functions provided by a portable apparatus have recently been expanded. In response to development of a wireless network and various demands of users, technology has been developed to share data (e.g., a music file, a moving picture, etc.) between portable apparatuses or perform control (e.g., execution of a moving picture, etc.) one of a portable apparatus from another portable apparatus. In other words, there is a need for a technology of displaying a screen of another portable apparatus or using the displayed screen of another portable apparatus for sharing data among a plurality of portable apparatuses or for controlling a portable apparatus from another portable apparatus.